Changes of Ryoko Asakura
by Ametsu
Summary: I wanted to write a unique love story between Kyon and Ryoko Asakura so this is my shot at it, I have 10 or so Chapters planned for this. Recommended for all those KyonxAsakura lovers!.
1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Notes** This story is based on the Anime/Manga series: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. I wanted to write a unique love story between Kyon and Ryoko Asakura so this is my shot at it. Strange pairing considering the fact that Asakura wanted to kill him in the first place, but what if Nagato never interfered and instead Kyon played his cards to change her mind?. The life of Asakura will slowly change over time, making her human the more she spends time with our lovable protagonist, Kyon. But, how will Haruhi react to all this?.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End**

Today was like any other day, the same old boring routines such as waking up early in the morning to getting ready for school. Lastly I ended up walking up the same old hill, greeting Taniguchi on the way there before departing away to check some girls out that peeked his interest. Good luck buddy..

I went into my shoe locker and noticed a note that fell into the ground just as I was about to pull my gym shoes. I of coursed picked it up and read it to my curiosity.

The ordinary letter asked me to meet them after school at class. No name nor a reason.. I obviously wondered who sent me this and for what purpose do they wanted to meet me.

As I walked to class I wondered who had sneaked this letter in there. None of my old friends could of done it, they can just ask me in person like they always do; Haruhi would just throw all her ideas at me whenever she had the chance; could it be Nagato?. That's a possibility, after all she didn't directly asked me to come over to her house when she explained all that nonsense about aliens and data to me. What does she want from me this time?.

I sat down with class starting just a few minutes after. I of course focused my attention to the lessons given to me while avoiding Haruhi's blabbering like always and finally ending the school day with no problems at all. I went back to my locker to gather my things and walked back up once the school halls were nearly empty.

I opened the slide doors and saw Ryoko Asakura waiting alone in class with her attention focused on me with a smile forming on her face. "Erm, were you the one who put this letter on my locker?" I asked knowing that she was in fact the one who sent it since she's right here standing in front of me alone like if she was expecting someone.

"Yes!" She said with her usual tone of voice, like if she lived a live without worries.

"There was something I've been meaning to ask you"

"W-what?" I asked, feeling a little nervous to be around a girl alone in this room. "People are always saying.. Its always better to regret what you've done than to regret having done nothing. How do you feel about that statement?".

Okay.. What is she trying to get at?. ".. Well it means what it says. What if you knew that maintaining a situation you were in as it was would yield no results?. But you didn't know what to do?".

"Wouldn't any change be good as long as it's change?" She continued with a sharp more focused look. She looked away and mumbled something to herself before slashing downwards, almost cutting me with a razor sharp dagger if I hadn't dodged.

"You didn't hear me?.. I said I'm going to kill you.. and see how Haruhi Suzumiya reacts!"

"What?!. What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed before she attacked again with my body auto dodging her. I think this is what they call our inner animal instinct or something. "Hold on just a second!, what are you trying to get at?!" I asked while reaching for the door at the back but it wouldn't budge.

"Its no use. You're under my data jurisdiction!" she informed with the room transforming.. Or rather it was like if we were teleported into a different dimension.

"Are you afraid of dying?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Of course I'm afraid!, who isn't?!. "Answer my question!, what are you trying to accomplish by killing me?"

"It seems that you also cannot comprehend human language?. I said that I'm going to kill you and see how Haruhi Suzumiya reacts" She reiterated as she lunged herself at me like a bullet with my legs moving by themselves to get away.

"That's not what I meant!. Why me?. You won't accomplish anything if I die!" I retorted, but as I was saying this I then realized something.. I had been paralyzed completely. I was immobile somehow.. How is she doing this?!.

"I won't accomplish anything if I kill you?. Can you please elaborate?" She inquired while she walked towards me with that accursed dagger on hand.

"Okay.. Once someone dies people tend to forget about them and just move on.. I doubt that Haruhi would react to it, in matter of fact, if I die then she'll find someone else to fill in my spot, making your attempt meaningless" I sounded like a nervous fool who is finding an excuse to be spared, I just said what just popped into my mind, damn I don't know how she's doing this; Locking me inside this weird dimension thing.. Paralyzing my body completely.. Am I going to die?

"But that goes against my philosophy. I think its better to do something then to do nothing. If I fail, then I will simply take a different approach" She closed in on me and locked her right arm around me with the dagger pointed close to my neck while giving me that innocent smile of hers.

A man could die happy if he was in such a position. But to whoever came up with that saying: You must of been drunk off your ass to have made such a stupid saying. I had to come up with something to say to her, what was I thinking of saying just now?.. Hold on. I got it!.

"Hold on, why don't you take a different approach?. There's always a different option, one that is sure to stir things with Haruhi" I continued.

"Oh?" She waited for my response. This must be the reason why my head is still intact with my body.

"Haruhi has taken a liking to me, kind of like a bond. What if I dated another girl?. What would be her reaction?" I answered with Asakura letting go of her grip. ".. and what if she saw me kiss another girl?. What if she saw me hold hands with someone else?, eat lunch or even skip the SOS Brigade meetings?. Surely all these will bring significant changes within her surroundings.. Its not just going to be one change if I die which might surely fail.. If I'm alive, you could see all these changes. Doesn't that peak your interest?" Damn I hope this works, if it doesn't, I'm screwed.

"Strange, the thought never crossed me" She said with a giggle with my body regaining its mobility and the classroom slowly regenerating back to its former self, like if I just said the magic word in some lottery show.

"I'll do what you suggested instead. I'm confident that your information may be correct" She said positively.

"It will" I had to lie, but what's next?, what if this fails?.

She turned and made her way towards the door. "If this fails for any reason, then I'll just stick to my original plan and kill you instead. I'm expecting fundamental changes within the week. Well then, bye" She waved before sliding the door closed, leaving me in the room alone.

My legs gave up as I fell on my butt while releasing a loud sigh. I started to recall everything that just happened a few minutes ago. But thinking about it became more of a headache.. How am I supposed to find a girl apart from Haruhi to build a relationship with in less then a week?. I'm not really the charming type that's for sure, nor was I blessed with great looks..

The door opened and to my surprise it was Nagato who seemed to have ran towards the classroom but didn't looked tired at the least. Now that I remember, she told me something about these Humanoid Interfaces that were sent here on earth to monitor Haruhi..

Nagato stared at me for a moment before closing the sliding door. I'm assuming that she came here for a reason and not because she forgot something. I wanted to ask her some questions but I'm too scared to socialize with anyone at the moment. After a few deep breaths I regained my composure and decided to go home to think things through once I arrived in a more peaceful setting.

I got home and took a shower before crashing in my bed. I decided to skip dinner, I just didn't have it in me to eat anything at the moment, instead I just hit the sack and fell asleep. I'm sure this is just a cruel dream I'm having. Everything will be back to normal the next morning..

The next morning. The same routine as usual. I made it to class with Haruhi scribbling on a piece of paper which she hid when I tried to take a peek. I sat down while I waited for class to start. The sun was young and the gentle morning breeze give me a peace of mind. Hey, this day might not be so bad after all.

"Good Morning, Kyon!"

"Morn-" I almost chocked to see Ryoko standing next to me. The memories of yesterday evening suddenly struck me like a bulldozer hitting me at a hundred and ten miles.

"What's the matter honey?" She closed in on me and sat on my lap while putting her arms around me with my body freezing with her warm body heating my own like a furnace.

"Are you not feeling alright?, do you want me to nurse you back to health?" She said as she planted a kiss on my forehead.

Everyone on the class was just as surprised as I was with their mouths dropped like if they had witnessed some cruel and unusual event, especially Taniguchi.. No, I can tell that his anger for me burned.. like the fire of that round thing in space.. Crap I suddenly forgot what it was. The sun, now I remember.. Wait is this really the time to engage in inner conflict?. I have to clear things out before a certain someone starts to..

"Are you and Kyon going out?!" One of Asakura's friends asked, but before I could deny it, she quickly responded with a "Yes!. We started going out over a week ago actually but we were keeping our relationship a secret" She moved in to press her body against me with a passionate hug that was making me feel dizzy. ".. But I can't hold back any longer, you have to overcome your timid side, Kyon"

"Uh.. Okay" I couldn't say anything else but to go along with her.. But there was a price for this because I swear I could feel Haruhi's murderous intent wrapping around my neck like a snake ready to strike me with its venomous fangs. I couldn't tell what Haruhi was thinking right now, but seeing Ryoko's satisfied expression, I had a perfect idea.

A long and arduous struggle was just ahead.. But why do I get the feeling that things will get even more complicated then they are now?. On top of that, does that mean that I'm officially Ryoko's.. Asakura's boyfriend?. How can I go out with someone who just tried to kill me the other day?, not only that but now I will live with the constant fear of being killed if she's not satisfied with any results she's expecting..

**To be continued...**

**More Notes:** I'm planning on continuing this story for at least ten or so chapters. I won't make any promises so updates might take a while for those who are interested in this story. I'm just going to go on my own pace and write when I have the time. I'm currently busy playing Uncharted 2 and Ratchet and Clank Future: A crack in time, fun games. I also have my own commitments so as you can see it won't be easy. I do however want to get this off my chest since its been bugging me for a while so finishing this as soon as possible will be a relief for me.

All Comments are appreciated, Thank you for reading!. **  
**


	2. Forced Fate

**A/N: Thanks to a mug of coffee, and some candy was I able to finish the next chapter! *Twitches* I give thanks to all who have reviewed my first chapter!, glad to see readers who are interested in the KyonxAsakura pairing ;D**

**Summary: Kyon continued with his regular High School life until that fateful evening. Ryoko attempted to kill him in order to see changes within Haruhi Suzumiya but Kyon used his wits and talked his way out of it(Shocking, I know but it was very convincing!). Ryoko agreed to his plan and spared his life.. For a week. If she didn't see any fundamental changes before then, she will go ahead with her previews plan and kill him. Ryoko ends the first chapter by playing the role of Kyon's girlfriend, expressing her "love" for him right in front of Haruhi!.**

**Chapter 2: Forced Fate  
**

The next morning when I woke up, I made sure that nothing had changed in me or in my home. I searched everywhere to see any signs of the Apocalypse that Haruhi might of conjured. Nothing.

I got changed and walked to school while looking around for any unusual changes. Maybe I was being hysterical?, the thought of Haruhi having god like powers kind of frightened me. Normally one would be skeptical but after hearing what Nagato told me the other day.. and after witnessing what Ryoko did after school that day, I couldn't help but believe it. I mean why would they lie to me?.

I arrived at school with my internal organs still intact. I made it to my shoe locker until someone grabbed me by the shoulder. I turned anticipating the worse. Haruhi.

"Kyon, we have to talk!"

"Can't it wait?, we have claAAH!!" Before I could finish my sentence, she dragged me out of my will to the janitor's closet. Argh, now I'm ganna be late for class, and for what?!

"Kyon!, you broke five important rules yesterday, what is the matter with you?!, do you want to get kicked out of the club?!"

"Sure, go ahead" I flatly said.

"What did you say?!"

"Calm down I was kidding.." Damn me and my lack of courage. If I don't agree with her, I don't know what she'll do. I looked away from her murderous stare and asked "By the way, what five rules are you talking about?"

"You mean you forgot?!"

Hello?, You didn't mention any rules when the club was formed

"First rule: Attend the club at least seven days a week, no excuses!; Second rule: No love relationships among club members!"

"But Ryoko isn't a-" When I said that I was slapped with enough force to send my body flying to the wall just a few centimeters away.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!. Anyways, the third rule is: Never skip club activities!; Fourth rule: Always obey the club leader; and Fifth: don't piss me off!, and you broke all five in one day!"

"Did you come up with those as you went on?. All of them sound pretty stupid to me"

"Watch yourself, Kyon. For insulting the club leader, I'm going to punish you severely" She gripped my uniform and pulled me closer to her to show how serious she was.

"I don't need this.. I quit" I don't deserve this abuse. Hanging out with her will only cause me problems and further torment.

"Wait!, where are you going?!" She pulled my uniform from behind and pulled me back but before she got away with any crime she was about to commit, Ryoko arrived.

"There you are!, the teacher asked me to look for you" She said with her usual friendly tone. I can't believe behind that sweet and gentle smile lies a psychotic and brutal killer.

"Hmph, so that's how it is, fine, leave" Haruhi pouted while crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm heading to class then.." I didn't feel right for some reason, maybe its because I don't feel comfortable being around either of them.. Much less both of them at the same time.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Ryoko locked her arm against mime with her hand gently grabbing mine. I have to admit, that feels pretty good.. Should I really be enjoying this?.

"Uh.. Yeah" I went along with Ryoko, leaving Haruhi behind.

"Kyon.."

-0o0-

Class ended without problems. Haruhi didn't show up to class and instead, the rest of the day ended with peace. I wonder if she's upset over my decision to quit the club?. She could just find someone else to do her bidding or someone insane enough to enjoy such a tedious hobby, that's if you could call that a hobby. If only Haruhi knew that a couple of Aliens are attending the same school. Nagato asked me not to mention any of that to her, heck, its not as she'll believe me. She's too hot headed to listen anyways.

"Kyon!"

I jumped out of my seat, I was too deep in thought to notice that almost everyone had left. "What is it Taniguchi?" I face palmed like if I had waken up from my sleep.

"Your girlfriend just left, why aren't you walking her home?!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me like if I was insane or something.

"She's not my-"

"Hurry up after her!, do it for all the lonely guys out there who are struggling to score with a hot babe like Ryoko Asakura.. A smart, pretty, triple A girl.. Why did she choose such a simple guy?!, Why Kyon of all people?!"

"Ugh. Stay here and sulk all you want. Go see a Psychiatrist or something" I left class with a loud sigh. After getting ready to leave, I couldn't help but wonder if Haruhi was alright so out of curiosity I went back to check the club room and when I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh, hello darling" Ryoko greeted me with Haruhi and Yuki present.

"What's Ryoko doing here?" As I asked, Haruhi marched at me. "What are you doing here?, you're not a club member!"

"He's not?. That's too bad!, I joined this club just to be by his side" Ryoko hid her face to hide her embarrassment. Great acting there by the way.

"I only came to say goodbye. I also-"

"Can't he return to the club?. It would be wonderful to have him around!, please?" Ryoko begged while making the cutest smile she could muster. In a way, it was working for me. I don't know about Haruhi though.

"Hmm, if he's serious about coming back.."

What?. No, this is my chance at freedom!. But before I could say anything, I noticed Ryoko's smile change slightly. It went from 'Please let him stay' to 'If you don't join, I'm going to kill you later'.

Why.. why was I gifted with the ability to read people's faces?. No, I should be grateful because if I officially quit right here and now, I would end up with a knife on my back.

".. Then he has to beg me to join!. Kyon, on your knees!"

What?!. Now I have to choose between my dignity or my life?. What sick game is this?, and what vigor she had when she said it..

".. Ugh.." I went on my knees with my hands touching the ground. "Please let me join your club"

She smiled with satisfaction, like if she tamed a wild animal "Very well, but there's a catch. You'll have to obey my every command!"

I lifted my head and agreed. "By the way pink looks good on you" I said, in an attempt to get back at her, a lame and pathetic attempt, sure, but its better then nothing, right?.

Haruhi blushed beet red. I'm assuming that it was an angry, boiling reaction because.. Lets just say that I should of kept my thoughts to myself and my mouth shut, a lesson well learned!.

"Haruhi seemed to dislike that compliment" Ryoko said with the two of us walking back home after club activities was over.

"Yeah. In a way I deserved that.." My face was still numb after that slap. Her hand print was still in my face and it stung like crazy.

"Well, here is where I depart. Please continue with the plan"

"Yeah, sure" I waved goodbye and waited until she disappeared from my view. I wondered if I was meeting her expectations?. Its only been the third day, but I wanted to make sure so I followed her trail.

"There he is. Capture him"

"Wah?!" I turned back but before I could see who it was, I was covered in a sheet of black cloth as they grabbed me and forced me into some unknown place. I of course shouted to let me go, but I knew that it would be futile to struggle against abductors.

I then heard the engine of a car as I felt movement around me. "You can take it off now"

They removed the blindfold and noticed that I was inside a car with a driver wearing a black taxi driver hat. I turned to my left and saw a built person wearing a black suit and glasses. To my left sat a guy that looked around my age. What the hell do they want with me?.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here. Relax, We only want to talk" He said with a smile, a smile that suddenly made me dislike him. Why was I so irritated by that smile?. Who is he?

"I'm Koisumi Itsuki. I'm an Esper from a secret organization that observes Haruhi Suzumiya and her activities. We're also in charge of preventing catastrophic events caused by her such as the expansion of Closed Spaces which have become very frequent in the past few days. But I will explain all that later in the future. For now I was given the task to speak with you personally regarding Haruhi Suzumiya.

Again with Haruhi receiving special treatment.. "What would that be?"

"I.. No, we want you to treat Suzumiya differently. We believe that your actions have a negative effect on her thus influencing the rapid expansions and increase in Closed Spaces, We want you to treat her kindly and go along with everything she desires. Don't make her upset and especially, don't make her cry. Its for our best interest and the world's" He explained.

"Sorry bud. But kissing ass isn't my specialty" I said.

"Please, I didn't mean it that way. Just make sure that Suzumiya stays content with this world. Its crucial to our survival" He turned to face forward while he continued explaining. "I will do my part later but that won't be for at least a week after the transfer papers are approved. On the meanwhile please keep comforting her"

The car stopped as they dropped me off in front of my home. Koizumi opened the window of the car. "Remember, Suzumiya chose you. She's very fond of you, that's why any treatment you give her will create fundamental changes around her. We're counting on you" He said before the car left.

The next day

I greeted the guys and Ryoko who seems to be getting more friendly with me. Despite her expression of happiness while she rested on my shoulder with the two of us walking to class, I was still scared, I still wondered if I'm still going to be alive next week?. Please let go of my arm.

As I slid the door opened I saw Haruhi already in class. But what struck me was the fact that she was wearing a pink ribbon and holding a pink pen locked between her fingers. Right next to her was a pink school bag which she replaced with her usual one. She turned to look at us before resuming to look out the window.

Ryoko and I departed while I walked towards Haruhi. "Pink really suits you"

Haruhi didn't responded so I sat on my chair. I wonder if she intentionally wore pink today after what I told her yesterday?. Maybe that guy.. Koizumi was right?, is Haruhi really fond of me?. Nah, with the abuse I've been receiving I doubt that she has any special feelings for me.

While I was having these thoughts, Ryoko turned to look at me blankly for a moment before turning back. Huh, I wonder why she looked back for?. She would usually smile or give me gentle yet deadly stares. Oh well, I'll find out later.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: The story here as you can see has been drastically altered from the original(Since Koizumi met Kyon before he got to class) So expect the unexpected in future chapters!. Mikuru Asahina will make her appearance next chapter, making things even more complicated. Ryoko will also start to have changes in her personality. The progress will be slow(Which is for the best) so any real romance between the two(Kyon and Ryoko) will take some time. **

**Again, thank you for reading!. Expect the next chapter soon(I'm off for the next few days ;p).  
**


	3. Verge of Destruction

**A/N: Well, I somehow managed to get this next chapter done today, and its longer then the last ones too!. Thank you all for your comments, especially to those who have become dedicated readers!. **

**Summary: Last Chapter pretty much explained Kyon's fate involving Haruhi Suzumiya(By Koizumi), of course he meets him way before they meet at school when they noticed large numbers of Closed Spaces being created due to Kyon's actions. Kyon on the other hand is still abiding to Ryoko's laws of slavery!.**

**Chapter 3: Verge of Destruction  
**

The Fifth day. I haven't asked Ryoko if she was getting the results she wanted. Classes had ended and I found myself waiting in the club room with Nagato reading like usual. Haruhi and Ryoko were not present. I guess I have some time to myself.

"Please be careful when engaging Ryoko Asakura" Nagato spoke.

"Wah.. Oh.. right" She startled me. She rarely says a thing and instead just reads in her corner. Of course I was being careful.. Wait, maybe Nagato could help me with something.

"Tell me, why me?"

She turned to look at me and closed her book. "That is something that not even I or the Data thought Entity can comprehend. You are an insignificant life form with no special ability or talent that would normally influence a subject of interest such as Haruhi Suzumiya"

Me?, Insignificant?, are you trying to start a fight or something?. "O-okay.. Any way I can get away from this?"

"Haruhi Suzumiya has to reject you completely, but the probability of that happening is drastically slimming the more time she spends with you. Another method is to expire, but we cannot determine the changes that she will bring as a result thus why the Data Thought Entity has given me the task to protect both Haruhi Suzumiya and yourself"

She fixed her glasses and continued "Your existance is crucial to the survival of the Data Thought Entity"

I see, so I'm both useless and at the same time needed. Wow, since when was it alright for great deities to contradict themselves?. "What about Ryoko Asakura?, what is her mission?"

"To observe Haruhi Suzumiya in a more direct approach. However her task as an observer will soon expire as her effective functions will slowly decay. She will no longer be useful to the Data Thought Entity. She will soon meet deletion"

What?. I never knew that!. Does Ryoko know that?.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'Her Effective functions will slowly decay'"?

"Her ability to receive and process data. She will degrade to the primitive human standard of thinking and living. There is no need to keep an insignificant being if she is of no use to the Data Thought Entity. This applies to all Humanoid Interfaces with the exception of myself"

That's cruel, what if they wanted to live a normal human life?

"Ryoko Asakura is already shifting in an abnormal state. Her actions are slowly becoming difficult to predict, making her a danger to both Haruhi Suzumiya and yourself. I cannot keep her in this world for long. Approximately six days from now will her deletion take place. That is the order the Data Thought Entity has given me"

Something inside me felt some relief that she was going to disappear.. I should be ashamed for having the slightest thought. I wouldn't wish for anyone to disappear unless they truly deserve it. Ryoko hasn't caused me any harm.. Yet, but I do believe in people changing over time.

As I was with those thoughts, Ryoko appeared and greeted us. "Sorry I'm late. I had promised to help some of our classmates with their homework"

She has her negative sides, sure, and I might regret ever thinking nicely of her. But what will I do when the day of her deletion comes?. Will I take it lightly or will I start to have second thoughts?.

"What's wrong?" Ryoko asked when she sat next to me.

"Oh, nothing" I looked at Nagato to see that she resumed reading.

"Wait.. Where are you taking me?!"

"Be quiet and hurry!"

"B-But.."

I could hear noises coming from the hallway, loud noices from Haruhi and someone else. Who could it be?. My answer was immediately answered with the door first slamming opened. It was Haruhi like I expected, but who was the person she just brought?.. Or kidnapped?.

"Pay attention everyone!. This is our new club member, Mikuru Asahina!. Come on!, introduce yourself already!" Haruhi said in a pushy manner with the new girl, Asahina trembling in fear like a lost puppy who was just brought into a new unfamiliar environment.

"H.. Hello.. I'm Mikuru Asahina.. Nice to meet you"

Argh!. She's cute!

"Well?!, what do you think?. She's pretty cute huh?"

"Hold on, Haruhi" I stood up to confront them. "Are you sure she wants to join?. She looks like she was forced into coming here"

"Of course she wants to join!. A MOE is essential in a club!"

"Moe?"

"Yes!. Someone who has great sex appeal, looks cute and is big breasted!, Just look at these!" She explained while grabbing her boo- I mean well developed chest.. Geez, I think I'm having a nose bleed.

"S-Stop it!!" Asahina shouted with Haruhi continuing her abuse.

"I think that's enough!" I grabbed Haruhi's arm to stop her but her reaction was "Want to touch them?"

"What's wrong with you?. Don't you have a single sensitive nerve on you?"

"Wah?.. You want to touch mine?!"

"That's not what I.. Never mind, do what you want" She's definitely unique.. Oh wait

"Hold on, you still have to wait for her consent. You can't just force her to join!"

Haruhi looked upset at first but she understood what I was getting at. "Fine"

Asahina looked at me then Haruhi, then me again, then Haruhi. She then looked at Nagato for a moment. Her expression told me that she knows her or something. She then turned to look at me and said "Okay, I'll join"

"Wah?!" Are you serious?

The Club ended with Haruhi leaving immediately after Asahina joined the club. She looked very satisfied like if she discovered something extraordinary. I have a bad feeling about this.

Asahina walked out as I went after her. "Um, Asahina.. I want to confirm something.. Are you really sure about joining?"

She turned while having her hands together in a protective manner. "Um.. You don't want me to join?"

She has this aura that makes one to hold her tight and protect her from the evil's of this world. I wanted to have a decent conversation with her but before I could do so, Ryoko grabbed my hand asking me to walk her home. I stared at Asahina smiling before walking away. I sighed and said "Alright"

A few minutes later we found ourselves off campus and on our way home. Ryoko was by my side of course, she had to play the role as my girlfriend to make it believable for Haruhi if she ever spies on us. I have to look around just to make sure.

"Your emotional levels increased drastically when you made contact with Mikuru Asahina. Are you having special feelings for her?"

"Not really.." Maybe, her cute looks and innocent personality is almost criminal. Man I wish we met under different circumstances.

"You're lying to me" She giggled.

"Of course.." Crap I forgot she can read minds.. Or data, whatever she uses to know what I do and think. So much for privacy.

"I wonder what Suzumiya's reaction will be if you started dating Mikuru Asahina?. I want you to kiss her when Suzumiya is present. I would like to see her reaction to that action"

"Wait a minute!, I can't just do that!" I stopped to protest, she's taking this a bit too far.

"Sure you can" She winked.

As I was about to retort to that, I noticed an incoming truck heading straight towards Ryoko. But why is a truck?.. Now I see, we stopped just on the road with Ryoko exposed to incoming traffic!. Wait, why am I on deep thought?, grab her you fool!!

"Ryoko!" I shouted as I pulled her close to me with the truck passing by while honking. He sure sounded pissed, not that I blame him.

I panted thinking of the worse case scenario if I didn't act on time. "Are you alright?"

Ryoko was still in my arms with her head looking up at me to respond. "Yes, thank you"

Strange, why is her smile different?. I must be tired or something. Also, why am I still holding her?. As those thoughts ran through my head, I couldn't help but notice someone on the distance... It was Haruhi. She was staring at us for a moment before running off.

"Haruhi?" I said quietly with Ryoko releasing herself from my grasp.

"I think I should be going now. I'll see you tomorrow" She said before running off.

"Okay, what's going on?, why is everyone running away from me?. Did I suddenly become infamous enough to conjure such hate?" I asked myself.

I made it home while trying to recall the events that took place just a while ago. Haruhi looked almost shocked but disappointed when she saw me holding on to Ryoko, like a pair of lovers in those romantic movies. But why?, and why did she run off for?. As for Ryoko.. She acted differently all of a sudden. She also said that she'll see me tomorrow?. Did I hear her right?, she would usually tell me something regarding Haruhi.

I crashed in bed, trying to clear my mind but that only seemed to make things worse so instead I turned on the Playstation 3 and started playing Uncharted 2. After being engulfed in pure epic battles, I passed out with the controller on hand. Heck, I didn't even realized I had fallen asleep until..

"Kyon.."

Not now.. I just closed my eyes..

"Kyon!.."

Geez.. Give me five more minutes..

"KYON!!"

"Wah!.. Haruhi?, what are you doing in my bed?!" I looked around and noticed that we weren't in my room. We were outside.. School?, and why am I wearing my school uniform?. Hold on, something's strange here.

"Where are we?" I found myself asking. The sky and everything looked Grey. Was this a dream?, or is this Haruhi's doing?.

"I don't know.. When I woke up I was here, and you were lying right next to me"

Okay, this is creepy.. If Haruhi doesn't know then something is definitely wrong here. Please tell me this is one of those dreams that feel real and when I'm about to die or fall, I jump out of my bed, realizing that it was just a dream.

Unfortunately for me, this dream felt too real to me, especially with Haruhi here.

"Lets explore the area. We might find a clue to where we are" I said, breaking the silence with Haruhi going along. We searched to no avail; connections were lost and there was some sort of barrier that prevented us from proceeding any further away from school campus. Eventually Haruhi and I ended up in the club room where I sat to drink some tea she had brewed.

Luckily for us, the lights to the school building were still functional, I wonder why?. Haruhi on the other hand had stopped besides the window and looked outside with a puzzled look.

"What is this place?"

why don't you tell me?, something tells me that you were the cause of this.. But if so, then why am I here?

"I can't stand doing nothing!. I'm going to search the school again!" She said before leaving me alone in the club room. I could follow her but I've been walking all over the place already, I wonder where she gets her stamina from?.

"There you are"

I immediately turned towards the window and noticed a bright red light of some sort.. Could it be a fairy?.

"Before you think I'm a fairy of some sort.." The light morphed into a humanoid like being, an alien?

"Its me, Koizumi Itsuki. Don't you remember?"

"What?" Damn, and here I was trying so hard to reject his picture out of my memory.

"Sorry, I don't have much time to talk. Right now we're experiencing some.. difficulties"

"Are you the one responsible for this?"

"No, this is Suzumiya's doing. Overnight she created an entire new universe with just her will, the one where we live.. the one where you two came from is on the verge of destruction. Everything in our universe will vanish in an instant. We don't know how long we have but we're counting on you to stop her from resuming the creation of this new universe"

What are you talking about?, why are you suddenly showing up and throwing all this crap I don't even know? "Wait, none of this makes sense, what are you talking about?"

"To put it simply, we want you to stop her with any means necessary. Haruhi Suzumiya chose you hence the reason why she's creating this new universe, one that will fit all her standards. Since we speculate that this event was created by your actions, you have a duty to protect our universe. Stop Suzumiya"

"How can I do that?"

"I don't know, reason with her; shout; slap her; kiss her, anything to save our universe"

"Are you serious?. Please tell me this is all a joke because I don't find it funny"

"This is as real as it gets. We... Depe... on...ou" Koizumi said as he began to shrink, slowly fading.

"Wait!"

"We're counting.. On you"

He disappeared, leaving me the burden of saving our universe, heh if I save it, will that make me someone who is greater then Superman and all those heroes who just save the world?. Anyways.. now I was starting to panic, what if I screwed up?, what if I make things worse?, what new universe will we live in?.. So many questions began to circle around me as I made my attempt to find Haruhi, I had to do something!.

"Kyon!, look something's out there!"

"What?" I turned and noticed a blue blob looking thing staring at us from the windows before striking the club room, destroying everything with the exception of the door we came from.

"Crap, we have to evacuate!" I pulled Haruhi, the entire school was shaking with that giant monster striking it over and over. Eventually we made it in a safe enough distance while I heard Haruhi's nonsense of how much fun she was having. I wasn't, that thing will kill us if we don't do something!.

"Haruhi, don't you want to go back?" I began to ask. Haruhi of course inquired and commented to what I was saying to her. Nothing that I was saying seemed to work, she's accepted this new world even if the old one is destroyed along with everyone we knew. Everyone.. They will all cease to exist just like that.. I want my life back.

"Haruhi.."

She turned, waiting for my response. "Ponytails turn me on.." I grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her tamed, I didn't wanted her to run away if I go along with my last resort. ".. Anytime you had your hair in a ponytail.. It looked so good it was criminal" Isn't this my second time using the word 'Criminal'?

"What are you talking about?, why are you bringing that up all of a sudden?. I don' t get you!"

"Yeah, you're right, and it was pretty poorly delivered too" I think I made her mad.. But here goes nothing.

"What are you, stu-" She paused as my lips connected with hers, my hands touching hers, I didn't wanted to get slapped if this doesn't work, not that I would care, but I have to admit, I'm afraid of how hard she will slap me if she dislikes it.

Suddenly, my body felt like if it was sent flying, I didn't know what was going on but I think I pulled the wrong trigger here.. Where am I going?, whe-" Ah!.. I hit something. I opened my eyes and noticed that I had fallen off my bed. I ran towards the window. Everything was normal.. Was this really a dream?.. Argh!, I wish I could hang myself!, my ancestors must be laughing at me as we speak!

0o0

Skipping school never crossed my mind until now. Sleeping after that dream seemed impossible. I wonder what Haruhi is doing now?, did she had the same dream as me?. There is a theory behind that, I believe it was Freuds who-

"Good Morning, Kyon"

"Oh, morning"

"Last night was full of excitement. I can't believe the amount of data that exploded so suddenly from Suzumiya. To think that she even has the ability to create another universe and delete this one without having to use any materials. Even the Integration Data Thought Entity was in utter despair" Ryoko said with such excitement in her tone. I guess she's satisfied.

"So I'm off?, we don't need to pretend to be with each other anymore?"

"That's right. I was very pleased with the result, you exceeded my expectations" She went on "I'm glad I could live through such an event before my time comes. Well then, farewell"

.. Before her time comes.. So she's already aware of her faith.

I got to class alone, this routine always feels like DeJa Vu.. But something was missing. I slid the door opened and noticed Haruhi with a ponytail. Although with her hair short, her ponytail didn't look as great, but I still complimented her with "Looks good on you". Like usual, no comment. I turned to look at Ryoko who acted as if everything was normal.

Ryoko and I started to ignore each other for the rest of the day. I had returned to my original way of living. I walked alone to class, I ate lunch with the others who accepted me back to their gang once they found out that Ryoko and I had broken up. The club room had one less member, it was just myself, Asahina, Nagato, and Haruhi.

I went back home alone. Yep, this is how I used to live.. But..

After eating dinner and taking a bath, I let myself drop in bed while I looked up the ceiling with my hand resting against my forehead.

Shouldn't I be happy?. I began to replay the days I spent with Ryoko. In a way, nostalgia hit me. Maybe I miss Ryoko glued to my arm whenever we were together?. Nah, this is just temporary. Like feeling sad when a childhood friend leaves far away just for one to forget about them later on. The same will happen to me.

Sunday.. Finally my only day off from School, and such a beautiful day may I add. Now that my moment of peace has come and gone, I have to get ready to meet up with the others and by others I mean Haruhi, Asahina and Nagato by the subway station. Being the only guy in the club does seem very beneficial.. Wait, I got a text message.. Ryoko?, I don't remember giving her my..

She wants to see me as soon as possible?. What's this all about?. I don't have time for that. I grabbed my wallet and keys and sprinted out of here.

Minutes later, lets just say I ended up meeting Ryoko Asakura. Why you ask?, I don't even know, I guess it was a last minute decision after being overwhelm in infinite questions with no answers to them.. Well, there's no turning back now.

"Good, you made it!"

I turned to face Ryoko to ask her what she wanted. I'm sure as hell going to get yelled at by Haruhi for being late, but when I turned to see her, she looked different.. It must be the dress and matching summer hat with the color of light pink that looked good on her. Now I see, its because I've been used to seeing her in her school uniform that I got surprised, well its not like its not the normal thing to do.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Well, its more then that"

Is she going to attack me like last time?, but I already did what she asked me!

"Take me on a date. I want to confirm something and I can't do it without you"

A date?, with you?, like a real date which a healthy young male and female usually engage in during their high school years?, this won't involve a knife on my back right?

"Is that a no?" Her innocent expression was getting to me, but I knew that there was no real emotion behind those sad like puppy eyes that could tempt any man to submit to her every command. I must resist, You're a real man, Kyon, I know you are!.

"Sure.. Lets go" and I officially disgraced all men in this world. Its going to take a lot of push-ups before I can regain my manliness back.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: I decided not to give Mikuru much of a story here since it will only make the story longer and complicated for me to wite so instead I will focus more attention to Kyon, Asakura and Haruhi since she's pretty necessary for this story, also a love triangle is crucial for all love pairings!(Not really, but it makes things interesting ;D). Oh and as you can see, Ryoko is finally going through some changes, but she might only have a few days to live before she changes for the better D; **

**Next chapter, Ryoko starts to develop feelings for our Hero, Kyon. Kyon on the other hand is EXTREMELY slow at catching on!. Someone help me throw rocks at him!.  
**


	4. Problem Confirmed

**A/N: Managed to get this done earlier then expected. I pretty much had all this planned out anyways so typing it down wasn't so hard, although a few things just popped from my mind and I changed a few things that I had originally planned. Thank you for your reviews everyone!.  
**

** Uzukun7, You're right, it was definitely rushed but I did that intentionally for two reasons. One, those who are reading this story pretty much know what happened in the series, I didn't wanted to repeat the Manga/Anime completely(For that part). Second, I thought I was giving Kyon and Haruhi too much attention since this is a KyonxAsakura story D: Thank you for your constant reviews!.  
**

**Chapter 4: Problem Confirmed**

Okay, today is Sunday, my only day off from school. Normally I would enjoy sleeping a little later, play a game or two, and finally end it with a hot bath followed by nice requiems for a good night sleep.. Well I don't usually do the last part, but I would love to have some time to myself for once. Why do I have to work all seven days a week?.

But right now at this instance, I'm on a journey with Ryoko to do who knows what. Man, I should of stayed home today and ignore everything around me. Argh, why was I given the rank as babysitter for Haruhi?, since when was it alright to force people to such a degrading job?, at least pay me for what I'm doing!.

"Is something wrong?" Ryoko asked me while we continued to walk around town. It sure was crowded.

"No.." Of course its crowded, its Sunday.

"There it is!" She pointed at a Donut shop. It was a regular normal shop with people coming in and out. Nothing is out of the ordinary, I'm sure there isn't a mothership of some sort, or more like Ryoko who are going to probe me, right?. Argh, my youthful fantasies are starting to get lose, resist dammit!.

We went in and took our seats. Okay, everything is going well so far, so why am I nervous?

"Please relax, I'm not going to do anything to you" She said with a smile.

The server came up to us and asked us what we wanted to order. I asked for some tea with Ryoko doing the same.

"So, why did you drag me here for?"

Normally she would smile and answer, but this time she looked out the window with a serious expression "Not even I know myself. That's why I want to confirm something"

They served our teas with Ryoko taking a sip. Wait, this isn't poison is it?.

"Well, alright" Great, now I've become HER slave also, why don't I ever grow a pair and just say 'No'?, why do I have a habit of letting myself get abused by insane women?.

"Shall we get going?. According to a book I read recently, the male has to pay for his date's bills, am I correct?"

What?!, now you're extorting?, and I haven't even taken a sip from my tea.. "Ugh.. Fine" I do have enough to manage a date, but I was saving this money for an upcoming game..

After getting out we continued with our so called date. I wouldn't call it a date since normally the guy wouldn't be scared as hell around the girl he's dating. So anyways the next area she took me was the Theater. The movie she chose to watch was.. A horror film, Oh great, why don't you give me a heart attack while you're at it?.

As the movie continued, I looked away from all the horrendous scenes that involved too much blood and gore which was mostly more then half of the film. Other couples would embrace each other with the girl usually making the first move after they watched a scary scene. Ryoko on the other hand was enjoying it and laughing each time a guy was chopped to pieces.. I want to go home please. Crap, my hands are shaking.

We got out after the movie with Ryoko talking about the movie. Is it really normal for women to talk about a horror film with such detail?. Luckily for me though the next area was an Ice cream store. Good, I need something to cool me down. After that I guess things got a bit more normal, we ended up in the park, a place she said was our last destination for today. But the way she said it.. Could this mean MY last destination?, as in I will never see the next sunrise?.

"Today was quite fun. I don't know how to explain it but I was enjoying myself" Ryoko said with a smile

Yeah, I can pretty much tell. You were having fun watching that horror movie, maybe you were having too much fun "So, this date is over?"

"Yeah, sure. I was unable to confirm the error I was experiencing but I'm sure next time I'll be able to find the answer. For now just continue to make things interesting with Suzumiya"

Make things interesting with Suzumiya?, you're making it sound like I'm a pervert. "Well later" I waved after gaining some distance away from her just in case. Am I being too cautious?. No I'm not, I completely forgot about Haruhi. I turned my cell phone on and noticed thirty messages, all from Haruhi!. I better call her before.. Eh?, there's another call right now.

"Hello?.."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU IDIOT?!!"

"Uh, well funny story behind-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!, I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR BUTT RIGHT HERE THIS INSTANT!!"

"What?!, you're still waiting for me?!.. Huh?" She hung up.. Dammit, now I'm even more scared. What will Haruhi do once I get there?. I back ran as fast as I could but as I was doing so, I noticed Ryoko surrounded by two guys. Its already dark outside and she's a girl outside alone.. Oh no, I better save them!.

As I was running something was crossing my mind. Why hasn't she killed them yet?, they would be torn to pieces just like in that movie. I'm sure she was influenced by the film so the image of them being torn apart was haunting me like a stubborn old ghost who only serves to torment me.

"Hold it right there!" I shouted. Good, I made it in time, but before I could say a word, Ryoko ran up to me and hid behind me.

"I'm glad you're here. These human's can't be reasoned with no matter how much I tried. I even threatened to kill them, but I can't seem to create a combat knife"

You were planning to kill them?!. Why am I NOT Surprised?. Glad I got here on time

"Kyon. I can't perform my attack program"

What did she just say?, are you telling me you're completely defenseless now?. Oh good, I guess this is good news for me, right?

"Hey!, who the hell is this punk?!"

Scratch that, these guys look dangerous. They'll tear me to pieces if I don't reason with them

"I'm sorry, but I came back for her. We don't want any trouble so let us go"

"Don't want any trouble?. Hehe, did you hear this guy?!" That guy looks tall and well built. The two were circling us like sharks ready to attack us at any moment. Damn, If only I had taken those Karate lessons when I was a kid. Why did I think it was stupid to learn self defense?.

"I told you, reasoning with them won't work. Its as if they've reached a degrading level that cannot be called intellect"

Oh great, please pour more oil into the fire!.

"L-look, she's a little.. uh.. out of it. I want to make sure she gets home safely" Crap, how many excuses do I have left?, I don't think I will get out of this one with just a little scratch will I?

"Hey, Brother. Why don't we beat the crap out of him and take his girl?"

"Hehe, yeah!, good idea!"

Dammit!. "Ryoko, run!. I'll hold them off!" Time to use what I learned from playing Street Fighter, Tekken and watching all those Anime episodes from Rorounin Kenshin and Dragon Ball Z. While I was fighting them, my mind was in a trance, I was panting hard and my heart was beating like crazy. I was literally fighting for my life here!.

"Why you!" One of them managed to punch me on the face. God that hurts, but I was still standing. I swung again and missed but followed my movement with a knee attack and managed to hit one of them on the head. Holy- I hurt my knee doing that!.

"Brother!. That's it!"

This guy is enraged. I better step back before.. No, his brother has my legs.

"Argh!!" Another blow to the face.. This guys is strong.. Or am I just too weak?. After that punch I felt as if my body was shutting down. The guy just started pounding on my face over and over, I couldn't feel a thing like if I was watching some guy beating up someone else on Television, except that my hearing and sight were slowly fading..

.. Am I going to die?.

0o0

My eyes slowly opened and the first thing I saw was a bright white light. So I did die?. Is this heaven?.

"Kyon!, you're awake!"

Huh?. What is Ryoko doing here?. Or is she a figure of my imagination?

"Kyon. Can you speak?"

Wait. This isn't heaven.. This is a hospital room.

"Yeah.. Ouh"

"Don't move too much. You're still hurt from that fight"

That fight?.. Oh yeah, I can't believe I stood up to those guys. My body is still in one piece but bruised. I think I fractured a few bones here.

"How did I get here?. What happened to the guys who attacked us?"

"The two left after one of them started bleeding. You sure know how to protect someone. After they left I went to retrieve you and carried you to the hospital. I called Suzumiya on the way, I'm sure you wanted her to be informed"

Awesome, how much dignity do I have left before I turn to dust?. At least she called Haruhi, I won't be severely punished for bailing out on her, I have a good excuse.

"You carried me here?, by yourself?"

"Yes. Surprisingly you became a little heavy right when I got you to the emergency room. After you were taken in the nurses care, Haruhi arrived. She was worried about you, you know"

She was?. Oh, she's resting her head besides my bed.

"Ngh.. Kyon?"

"Morning"

"Wah!. You're awake!.. Y-you gave us a scare, i thought you were going to die!"

"You were scared?" I smiled, I've never seen this part of Haruhi before. I've always thought that she only cared about herself.

"No!. What the hell were you doing by the park anyways?!. We were supposed to meet by the subway!, you know you got what you deserved!" She turned and crossed her arms like if she was angry.

"Heh, sorry.." I stared at her for a moment "Thank you for worrying about me"

"I didn't say I was worried. I didn't wanted you to break rule number six. 'Dying while you're a club member is forbidden'"

Wow, another on the spot rule she came up with.

"So?!. Answer my question!, where were you?!"

Sigh. Here goes nothing "I was on a date with Ryoko"

"Hmph!. I thought so" She turned away with that upset expression of hers. Why haven't I received the death penalty yet?, didn't I just break two or three rules here? "So, what did you two do?"

Whatever you're thinking, we didn't do any of that!. "We first went to get some tea, from there we watched 'Tokyo Hotel Massacre'; ate some Ice Cream and ended with a walk on the park. Just a typical date"

"You went to see, Tokyo Hotel Massacre?!. Kyon, I never thought you were the type who had some balls!!"

"What?!"

"Did you see the part where the cop was torn to pieces by that monster?!, or the part when the girl's head was smashed like a potato?!, her brain just came flying off, hahaha!!"

Good grief.. and here I thought Ryoko was the crazy one. Do all women enjoy mindless slaughter?. No, I think this only applies to just these two, right?. Please tell me I'm right.

"Well, I have to go to school. The doctor said you were going to be released today. Don't worry, they said nothing's wrong with you, just some bruises around your face and body. I'm expecting to see you at school tomorrow!" Haruhi left and slammed the door closed. Geez, show some compassion for the other patience in this hospital.

"I think you should get going also" I told Ryoko. I can take care of myself from here.

"I've already asked permission to stay with you" She said while showing me a small knife.

"Whoa!, what are you ganna do with that?!"

"Hm?. I'm just going to peel this apple for you"

"I.. I see" That's right, she told me that her attack program is no longer functional. But still, I can't help but panic each time I see her with a knife of some sort.

"Here" she offered a piece of sliced apple after she had pealed it all. I surrendered to her services and took a bite, one slice at a time. She then read me today's news, cushioned my pillow, turned the TV on for me, Oh, Bleach is on.

After I was given the 'Ok' to leave, Ryoko offered to help me put my clothes on. I of coursed declined, this is more of a private matter. She then locked her arm against mine for support and walked me to my home. Good thing the hospital was close to the subway station!.

"Ryoko.. Thanks" I feel as if a thanks isn't enough. She treated me like royalty today, or was this her way of apologizing after trying to kill me?.

She looked at me blankly for a moment before turning around. "You know, Kyon. I think I've confirmed what I wanted to know"

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you're the one who's been causing these errors. I'm starting to experience things that cannot be explained through data nor language. At first I thought you were hacking into my system, but your race is too primitive to hack into Humanoid Interfaces, and after analyzing your intellect, I find that impossible" She giggled.

Tell me something I don't know. That still hurts though.

"After your objective was over, and we departed from each other. I started to.. experience these errors. An emotion"

Huh? "That can't be, or are Humanoid Interfaces able to experience human emotions?" I scratched my head trying to figure something I know nothing about.

"Correct!" She turned to look at me with that smile of hers. "That's what I thought also, but this is too difficult for me to comprehend. I guess humans do obtain something unique, something that not even the Integration Data Thought Entity can answer. I read books based on these emotions, I searched their meaning and definitions.. I'm afraid I'm starting to experience them.. I'm scared"

Scared.. Her expression has changed. She looks sad.. hands are also trembling. This doesn't look like an act, if so then you're doing a great job at it.

"Ryoko.."

"Why am I feeling this?, why does it only happen when I'm around you?. When I'm away from you, I feel empty, alone. But when I'm with you, I feel a pinching feeling on the left side of my chest; My body temperature increases, and the temptation of making body contact becomes overwhelming"

No way, she can't be serious about all this. What did I do to conjure this sudden change?. I don't remember ever doing anything to her.. Or perhaps I did unintentionally messed with her circuits or something?.

"Sorry.. I have to go!"

"Ryoko, wait!" I moved forward to grab her but she had ran off before I could catch her. Shoot, I can't run after her in my condition. I wonder what's happening to her?.

"Kyon!!"

My little sister. Explaining all this isn't going to be easy. I'll go inside and take a shower and go to sleep, I'll ponder about this tomorrow.. I'm tired.

0o0

School was the same as ever. Taniguchi came up to me and asked me if I was doing alright after ending up in the hospital from that fight. He joked about me getting my ass kicked, haha, if only you were in my shoes you wouldn't be laughing. We walked together to class and saw Haruhi sitting down by the window. She turned and smiled like if she had a plan or something.

"Morning" I said with Haruhi immediately poking me after I had taken my seat.

"Are you fully healed?"

"I'm still-"

"Good!. Come by the club after school!, I'm going to introduce you to our newest member!"

Thank you for your sincere concern, Haruhi.. and newest member?. I wonder who that could be. After the teacher arrived and took roll call, I noticed that Ryoko was missing. I was a little surprised, especially with what happened yesterday.

After school time had ended, I auto walked to the Club Room to meet our new member. "Koizumi" I said after cursing the very same lord I had prayed to never see this guy again.

"Why hello there" He waved with that smile and squinky eyes of his.

"Ah!, you two know each other?!"

"Yeah, he sort of kid-"

"He and I go way back. Anyways, what plans do you have for the SOS Brigade, Suzumiya?" Koizumi inquired while avoiding what I wanted to say. Bastard.

"The What now?"

"That's right!, we decided to name our club the SOS Brigade!, I'll give you the details later, just don't forget to turn in that application, some teacher came up to me yesterday and asked me if I had taken care of the paper work!. Ugh!!, its so frustrating!"

"Alright.." I don't even feel like doing it, this is just more homework for me to do.

Koizumi and I walked back home together. Hurray.. He wanted to talk to me personally. Pretty much the stuff he was saying were just reminders about Haruhi and the potential of world annihilation and my role as the number one ass kisser. Not that I'm intentionally doing it, and I don't really view myself as such.

"Do be careful when you're around Suzumiya. We don't want you to upset her further"

"Yeah, you already told me that like a thousand times. I'm not stupid you know"

"I'm sorry, I'm just making sure. Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" He waved and left with that annoying smirk of his.

Going back home for some R&R is not something to complain about. Eating a nice dinner and taking a relaxing bath was all I needed to keep me sane. If only things were this relaxing everyday as the next day only brought me something to worry about. Ryoko was gone for the second day, like last time without an excuse. Everyone started to wonder what's happening, myself included.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: Rage burned through my organs as I wrote this. Its unfair for Kyon to think so negatively of Ryoko like that!(Even though she tried to kill him once :D). I wanted to make this chapter a bit humorous with Kyon constantly on his guard against Ryoko. I also wanted to keep Ryoko in character thus the reason for her reaction towards that gory movie they watched, but at the same time I wanted to develop change within Ryoko, for instance, her losing her Interface abilities, and revealing the errors she's been experiencing(AKA Emotions), making her seem more human.  
**

**Next chapter: Kyon finally realizes her feelings, but will our hopeless bachelor return her growing love for him?. What will Haruhi think of this?. What about Ryoko's fate after her time expires?, will she be allowed to resume as a normal human being or be deleted by the Data thought Interface(Or Nagato who was ordered to eliminate her).  
**


	5. The Voice that Reached Him

**A/N: Ha!, I can't believe I got this done in record time. This entire chapter was just flowing through me!. I was also listening to **Undisclosed Desires by Muse** while I was writing this since it was the absolute song for this story!. Listen to it and you'll see what I mean. Its perfect!! :3 Thank you for the comments as always!. **

**The Voice that Reached Him **

"I smell a mystery!" Haruhi said from behind, starting to write down on her notebook as if she was investigating a crime scene. "Hardly, it could be that she's sick or something, or had to take a trip somewhere" I said, knowing that it wasn't true. I did wonder though, when I last saw her, she was acting rather strange.. and the things she said. Tthey still haven't left my mind.

"No way!, they should of called if something like that happened!. She was probably kidnapped by aliens or something!" Technically, she's an alien herself. If only you knew Haruhi.

"Get ready for another meeting today, Kyon!"

Great, I always look forward to those!..

But seriously, where is she?. Before I knew it, classes had ended. I must of been too deep in thought during class, the things that continued to cross my mind was Ryoko. Something in a corner of my mind kept telling me to go find her and ask her why she's skipping out on class. Isn't her duty to observe Haruhi?. Perhaps Nagato will explain it.. That's right, Nagato said something about her being deleted.. How long has it been since she told me that?, has Ryoko finally reached the point where she's become human?. Then that time..

I rushed out the school building after asking Nagato of Ryoko's place. I made sure to give my half assed excuse to skip out on the meeting by telling them that I was going to check with my doctor for one final check up, I'm sure Haruhi will believe it.. hopefully.

Either way this won't compromise anything, at least Haruhi won't be tempted to blow up the universe like last time. Not that she's aware of it, but we shouldn't take that lightly, who knows what she'll do.

Huh, what do you know, I made it here quicker then I thought, perhaps I will continue to have inner thoughts more often when I want something to be over quicker. Now, lets see, her apartment was one door to the right from Nagato's.. The problem will be getting inside, I'm not a resident here so I tried to contact her via the voice box just outside.

No answer. I guess I have to wait outside for someone to.. Oh there's one. I got inside and went up the elevator and to her apartment. I knocked a few times with no answer.

"Come on, Ryoko.. Open up!" I knocked again a few more times but to no avail.

"Let me open it"

"Whoa!.. Oh.. Its you Nagato.." You scared the hell out of me!

Nagato touched the door knob and spoke like if a tape was being fast forwarded.

"It is done"

The door opened, revealing a dark room with no light. It was pitch black and I was unable to find the light switch anywhere.

"The Data Thought Entity wishes for her deletion as soon as possible. Her actions may jeopardize its desire for auto-evolution. I will soon break her data link to this world. She will then cease to exist and she will be replaced by another Interface. For now do what you came here to do. This will be the last time you'll see her" She explained

"No way.. What if she wants to live a normal life?. Why can't this Entity just set her free?!"

"As I've said before, she will only be a useless being in this world. Just like outdated data that needs to be trashed"

"How could you say that?!. Nobody deserves to just disappear!, at least Ryoko doesn't deserve that. It took me a while.. and I should kick myself for not noticing earlier, but she's changed. She's not useless, she has potential to do great things in this world even without being an interface!"

"What will she do if she obtains her freedom?. How will she live with absolutely no resources?. How will she cope with the mental meltdown she's experiencing?. Interfaces will end up dying by themselves due to the mental stress they go through, she will not survive alone. The least we can do is give them absolute rest. By deleting them, we will end their suffering" She said with that monotonic voice of hers.

In a way, she made a lot of sense, and I don't think I can help her cope with life.. If she moved in with me.. But what will my parents say?. What am I saying?, am I really willing to babysit her for who knows how many years?. What if she goes crazy and shoots herself?, what if she reverts back to her psychotic killing instincts and kills someone?. Do I have the right to make a choice here?.

Nagato stared at me with that poker face of hers, awaiting my response. What do I tell her?, what should my answer be?. If someone knows the answer, get your butt here already and tell me!.

"Please go to her and give me your decision later. I will be waiting here"

What?. Do I really get to choose whether Ryoko should go or stay?. You mean to tell me that I have to choose her faith?. You're pretty much telling me that I have no choice but to save her, but either way, this is a cruel choice, its like given the choice to end the life of your family over your own.

"I'm going in.." I told her as I entered, the door closing behind me making this room ever so dark. If only..

"Who's there?!"

That's her alright.. But she sounds scared, like if she's crying.

"Its me. Kyon"

"Kyon.. Why have you come?. Do you wish to torment me some more?.. Perhaps I deserve it.. I did tried to take your life once"

"That's all in the past!" Time to put my convincing abilities to the test. I have to change her mind somehow.. I know it isn't going to be easy since I lack the skill.

"Ryoko, I didn't come here to torment you or anything. I came here to help"

She turned the light of a lamp on. She was on a corner of the far right side of the wall. She was holding a kitchen knife.. it looked sharp. Was she thinking of committing suicide?.

"Ryoko.. Please listen" I got closer to her but as I did she began to pant harder and harder like if I was some sort of monster about to devour her.

"Stay back!"

"Just listen!"

"No!!" She stood up and slashed my arm.. Damn that stung.

"Get away from me!!" She shouted while grabbing her head like if she was hearing voices inside her.

"I won't!. Just look at yourself!" I grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. She looked at me with her puffy watery eyes like if she was starting to understand what I was doing.

"I know that you've been suffering.. I know how that feels. But I don't want you to hide from me" I lowered her hand and stared directly at her eyes, with hers darting mine like if hypnotized her. ".. I want to save you" I don't know if any of this was working.. I'm using romantic movies as references to calm her down.

"You can't save me.. No one can"

"I was given a choice.." Come on, let this work.. ".. I was given the choice to save you or abandon you.. I chose you, Ryoko. I know I can save you.. You just have to make the final decision yourself and accept it.. What is it that you want the most?. You don't want to die, don't you?. If you've become more human, then you must already know the fear of death!"

She closed her eyes with tears running down her cheek. Her body trembling.

What am I starting to feel just now?. Is it the need to protect her?, or is this pity?.. Either way I wanted to hold her. I pulled her close to me and embraced her like if I was never going to see her again. Am I being too romantic here?

"Kyon.." She whispered while moving her arms to embrace me. She feels warm.. Her body was still trembling. I felt like if I let her go, she would break and never recover.. Was I really falling for her?.. Or..

"I'm sorry.." She said while squeezing me hard. I gasped as my eyes widen and my breath stopped for a moment.. I think my heart skipped a beat.

I stepped back from her while she looked down with her hands trembling.. The kitchen knife she had on her hand was dripping with blood before she let it drop onto the floor.

Oh man.. I wasn't expecting this.. Or.. Maybe I was.. But its funny.. I don't feel scared for some reason. I looked at my stomach and saw my hand covered in blood where I was covering my stomach. This is just like that part from Uncharted two when Nathan drake wakes up after that train accident in the snowy mountains.. Now I see how he felt when he was wounded.. But I'm no Nathan Drake.. A stab like this was too overwhelming for me to simply withstand for long.

"What.. What have I.." Ryoko covered her face before screaming and dropping to her knees. The pain was starting to kick in.. I have to lay down or else I'll pass out from fatigue. Ryoko crawled towards me and embraced me, knocking me to the ground with my stomach bleeding like crazy.

"No.. Don't die, Kyon!. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!!" She exclaimed, her arms squeezing me so tightly.. Why don't you go ahead and suffocate me already?.

"Then call.. the paramedics or something.." Wait, how can she?. Her room is as empty as a newly built home..

"Do not worry, you were not stabbed in a vital area. I contacted the Paramedics immediately after Ryoko Asakura stabbed you. If you apply pressure here, you will live" Nagato said, starting to put pressure above my wounded area to stop the bleeding. I'm sure glad Nagato was here..

Ryoko looked at Nagato for a moment and nodded to herself like if she was agreeing to something.

"Nagato.. Please take care of him" Ryoko said but before she had the chance to get up and leave, I grabbed on to her hand and stopped her.

"Wait.. Don't leave"

"But Nagato is here for you. You'll be okay if you follow her instructions"

"That's not what I mean.. I want you to be by my side.. I need you" I should win an award for the most corniest guy ever.

"I don't understand.. I stabbed you and nearly killed you. Why do you forgive me?"

".. Its our stubborn human nature. Once you have something in your hands, you never want to let it go. Just like how I don't want to let you go.. I understand now.. You need me, you were calling for me this whole time weren't you?.. You don't want to be alone, right?"

"I.."

The sirens of the ambulance got closer and closer. Nagato turned to look at me and said "I will change the scenario to prevent Ryoko Asakura from being apprehended for her actions. I will however, ask you to leave this area immediately. You can use my resting quarters for the time being until this is all settled" She ordered with Ryoko looking as guilty as ever.

"Its okay.. You can visit me on the hospital like last time" I said with a forced smile since ninety nine percent of my energy was being focused on the stab wound.

".. Okay" She agreed while walking out the door and taking one last look at me. The scene of the setting sun and a pretty high school girl struck me as beautiful.. Why do you make that face for?. Please don't look at me as if this is goodbye.. Oh man, my mind is..

0o0

Like last time, I awakened on the same hospital room.. One thing that I decided to notice was the size of this room. Looks like an exclusive room for the wealthy or something, don't they usually take me to rooms with more then one patient?, or a smaller room big enough for just one patient?.

"You're finally awake" Koizumi said, sitting in a chair just on the right end side of the room. "Third day after that fight and you end up back in the hospital huh?. You sure are a trouble maker.. For the organization and Suzumiya of course"

Go to hell buddy. You will never understand my reason for doing this. Although he does have a point, I was being reckless wasn't I?

"Judging by your expression, you had a reason for engaging Ryoko Asakura wasn't there?"

He knows?. Are these guys keeping tabs on me or something?.

"Yes, we are" He smiled. Can he somehow read minds?. You bastard, wait until I recover..

"Kyon, you're awake!" Haruhi said with a shocked expression as if she won a prize.

"Yo.."

"Don't 'Yo' Me stupid!!. How can you end up in the hospital three days after you got out?!!" She said while slapping my head down. Ouch that hurts, are you trying to give me brain damage?

"Hey that hurts!!"

"Hmph, you deserve it.." She turned away while looking out the window.. Haruhi, are you about to cry?

Sigh. "Yeah, you're right.. I'm sorry" why am I feeling guilty for?, this has nothing to do with her. Its not like her to get worried sick about me.

"You really are stupid.." She said before heading towards the door.

"Haruhi, wait!.."

"Shut up!.. How dare you worry me like like that?!, I thought you were going to die for sure!!" I gasped at what she said. She did also while she covered her mouth. "Oh my god!!" She ran out the door left with her face beet red.

You ARE god.. Okay, no more humorous corrections. Did I seriously hear her right?!. Don't tell me that she..

"Suzumiya loves you. She's too stubborn to show it, but I guess your re-hospitalization triggered it" Koizumi confirmed without having that smile of his.

I kind of figured it, but I didn't wanted to believe it. What is Haruhi to me anyways?..

"Tell me something. What will you when she finally says she loves you?" He asked, are you going to take notes from this?, what are you scheming?

"I don't know. Actually I'm having mixed feelings about all this"

"Are you telling me that you're starting to have feelings for Ryoko Asakura?. Haha, please don't make me laugh. She's a Humanoid Interface, the thought of someone falling in love with those things is just absurd" He snickered, damn I want to punch him right now.

"Why don't you get out before you end up in a separate room from mine" I threatened, my body boiling with anger.

"Try all you want, the organization trained us Espers for anything. I do not wish to keep you in here for too long, otherwise Suzumiya might never forgive me if she found out that I was the cause for your prolonged suffering" He walked towards the door and took one last look at me.

"Before I go I want to say something. Your recent actions have been a serious problem for us. Luckily for us another world recreation event hasn't occurred but we had some serious trouble with quite a few closed spaces with the Celestials becoming stronger every time. You haven't noticed the changes obviously, but the threats do exist and they're starting to become far more frequent. Stop being selfish and think about the better of humanity"

He opened the door and "One last thing.. Nagato will come in a bit to break news for you regarding Ryoko Asakura. Have a safe recovery"

"Hold on, what do you mean by that?" Damn, he left.. What does Nagato have to report to me about?, don't tell me that they deleted her after all?. But I..

Nagato arrived, perhaps she'll tell me.

"Ryoko Asakura was deleted two hours and fifty two minutes ago. She will no longer cause any harm to you or Haruhi Suzumiya" She reported and without showing any emotion.

"No!, wait, isn't there something I can do?!. She can't be.." No. Don't tell me I was unable to save her.. Please don't tell me I let her die.

"It is the will of the Data Thought Interface for this to happen. In just a moment, I will erase the memory of Ryoko Asakura from everyone's mind. It will be as if she never existed"

**To be Continued.. **

**  
A/N: I added quite a lot of drama here. Ryoko stabbing Kyon was the best idea I had and a perfect execution for this chapter. I also made Koizumi evvviiil!! :D Now that Ryoko is gone, how will Kyon bring her back?. What about Haruhi and her feelings for our pathetic hero?. The Espers are getting desperate and Kyon can't afford to make any more screw ups!. **


	6. Enduring Bonds

**A/N: Well, prepare for the finale. Once Ryoko was gone, nothing more could be done.. Well maybe an extraordinary adventure full of magic, fantasy, and giant zombie panda's, but that would of turned out to be too corny and full of holes!. **

**Nagatoismylover**, Hey, don't sweat it. Actually I'm grateful to receive constructive criticizm!. If I don't get any of those, I will never improve in my writing(Well, I haven't written anything in a long, long time, so concider my skills at a novice level!). Thank you for all your reviews, I will take your comments to heart and make improvements :)

**Chapter 6: Enduring Bonds**

"Hold on, isn't there anything I can do?"

"..."

"Don't just stand there, say something!"

"I cannot.."

"Nagato.." Am I asking too much from her?. I hardly know a thing about Nagato and I defenitely don't know anything about this Data Entity. If Nagato somehow manages to bring her back, her master will most likely punish her for going against orders. I will only end up satisfying my own selfish desires while others get hurt because of it.

"..."

She's waiting for my response isn't she?.. There's nothing I can do then.. I hate to admit it but Koizumi is right about one thing; I have to stop being selfish and think about everyone who will be affected by my decisions, heck its not as if I had a choice to begin with.

I took another glance at her as she stared at me with those hazel eyes of hers. It was a bit intimidating and strange, its not everyday that you see a girl as unique as Nagato.

"alright.." Am I surrendering?, is there really nothing I can do?. I must be sounding so pathetic right now, like begging for my life. "Do what you have to do.."

"Very well. Within a few minutes the memory of Ryoko Asakura will be deleted. Those who were close to her will forget her at midnight as deleting something ran from emotions takes time due to its complexity" She finished before heading out the door and silently closing it after.

I was left alone to think for the rest of the day. It was still eleven twenty.. Only fourty minutes to reminence, it was like she just gave me my death sentence and I'm waiting in death row for my time to die. Time never felt so slow..

Sigh, there's no need to duell over this. I'll just close my eyes and wait for tomorrow.. Yeah.

0o0

"... Ungh" I want to tose to the sides but my abdomen still hurts. I thought they had given me pain killers for the pain?. Drats, I can't sleep!. I glanced at the clock to my right, Eleven fifty.. Just ten more minutes.

I got off bed and walked to the window where I watched the night sky. I was so high up that I could see the town, everything that was lighted with lights that illuminated the darkness. The moon was radiant bright and the stars shined, giving light to the universe beyond our skies. I opened the window and let the brisk cool air in with my gaunt moving with the breeze.

Stange.. I don't usually notice the most obvious things in life. I always ignore the little things and just live like everyone else, without taking notice of the things around us. The things we have and the events that happen everyday are there. We sometimes miss the extraordinary, or just turn a blind eye and pretend we never saw it just for us to forget about it later.

Ignorance is bliss, and us humans are such selfish and stubborn creatures. We don't want to end up getting hurt but we're willing to hurt others for our own needs and desires. Heh, I guess no matter who you are, you will always end up contradicting yourself. We're all hypocrites, we always end up doing exactly the opposite of what we believe in.

I guess I learned something from all this. This experienced has taught me that you shouldn't take things too lightly, always second look at your options before making a decision. Sometimes hurting someone will be enevitable, and we'll someday regret the decisions we make.. But we're human, trial and error applies to all of us. Nobody is perfect.

Regret.. Maybe in a way, I'm regretting not doing anything to save Ryoko. If I had a bit more pride, then maybe something could of happened?. What other option did I have?, I could of convinced Nagato to have her master change its mind, make a deal with it or something.. Sigh, I'm just going in circles again aren't I?, I believe I've asked myself that very same question already.

Eleven fifty eight. I await with anticipation, my mind asking thousands of questions with no answers to them. My heart racing for the moment to come like waiting for your test results after you studied your butt off all week before taking them.

Eleven fifty nine. Reminense is all I have for this last minute. I don't usually do this, and I'm not really fond of doing something so tedious, but I'll pray for Ryoko. Even if she was just an Interface created by a Data Entity; she was still human to me. If only they had given her freedom, a new life away from her duty as an observer. A regular high school girl.. Why delete her?, we could of helped her somehow.

I breathed in.. and breathed out.. I closed my eyes. It was Midnight.

0o0

After staying in the hospital all week, I was able to resume my regular daily life. I still don't know who was the one who stabbed me when I went for a visit at Nagato's place. Whoever it was I would like to meet you someday and give you a piece of what I've been through.

"Hey, Kyon!. Quit daydreaming and listen!!"

Geez, Haruhi. I just got out of the hospital yesterday and this is the treatment you give me after what I've been through?. Give me a break.

"Ky-on!!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm listening"

All five of us were gathered. By us I mean, Haruhi, Asahina, Nagato, Koizumi and myself. Koizumi had prepared the applications for our new club while I was gone and we were quickly accepted in this out of this world club called the S.O.S Brigade. I'm sure you changed a few things, otherwise it would of been impossible to be accepted.

Oh and get this, Haruhi made Asahina wear a maid's outfit as a requirement for being a member. How cool is that?, my inner fantasies are finally being fulfilled. She even said that she has even more outfits for her planned. I would like to see her in a bunny suit, or dressed as a nurse..

Great.. I'm starting to sound more like an old man.

"Eh?.."

Oh crap, she's staring at me. Did she see through me?.

"Oh Kyyon!"

"Huh?, w.. what is it?"

"Please explain to us what I just discussed!" Haruhi said with a smile like if she knew that I was screwing around and not paying any attention to her. If only she was wrong.

"Uh.. Something about aliens and how the universe revolves around you?"

"WRONG!!. I don't like repeating myself so we're going on a search around the city first thing tomorrow in the morning, just you and me!!"

"But that's Sunday!, come on Haruhi, can't I get at least one day off?" I protested, obviously any potest I make will be for naught when it comes to her.

"No can do. You broke rule number seven and that's; Always pay full attention to the Brigade leader!. I can't believe you broke such an important rule!, and besides, you've already rested enough in the hospital. Quit being such a baby!"

Another rule?, and what happened to rule number six?.. Have I counted right?. Wait, what normal person keeps up with such childish on the spot rules?, and no, being in a hospital isn't all fun and games; Its boring and tormenting, just like being a member of this club.

"Fine. But what will Asahina and the others do?"

"They're free to do what they want. Unlike you, they payed full attention to the meeting while you were wondering your eyes on Mikuru. I bet you were having dirty thoughts weren't you?!"

"Nonsense!, quit making such accusations against people!" How many nails to the head can I withstand before I collapse?. Damn I hate it when she's right.

"Fine. Just make sure you show up tomorrow. I expect to see you by the station at eight in the morning. Don't bail out like last time or I'll get really serious!"

Sigh, I guess my sweet freedom has been taken from me. If only I could have one day to myself. Oh and I know what you're thinking; 'What about your time in the hospital?'. Well sadly, Haruhi kept visiting me to bombard me with more of her nonsense about Aliens, Espers, and Time Travelers, followed by the wonders of the universe, etc.. Go see a psychiatrist or something.. They'll help you.

What am I saying?, its obvious that they're real. I mean, all three of them are present right here!. I didn't even know Asahina was a Time Traveler until Koizumi told me. I swear if I see a Zombie tomorrow..

Haruhi dismissed us as she was the first one to leave. The rest of us did also with the exeption of Asahina who had to change back to her school uniform. Koizumi stopped by to speak with me.

"Good luck with your date. I know it was indirectly and somewhat forced, but make sure you treat her right. I'm counting on you to satisfy her, and no, I'm not going in that direction" He said with a smile before walking out the door.

"Get real, this is just more torment for me" I responded. I then turned to look at Asahina and waved goodbye as she did the same with that wonderful smile of hers. You can say that we started getting closer during the days of my hospitalization since she started visiting me along with Koizumi and Nagato. I still can't believe that she's from the future.

The next day. I got up as early as I could, six o'clock to be percise. I took a quick bath and wore something decent for the day. The best thing about Sundays is that I don't have to wear my uniform; it really gets boring wearing the same thing every day.

So.. What to wear?. I'll go with this black shirt with a light black hoody to go on top of it; this will annoy Haruhi when the day gets hot. Although believe it or not its actually quite cold out there. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, grabbed my wallet with a chain on it aaand I was ready to go. I made sure that I had enough money just in case Haruhi extorts from me.

"Alright, I'm heading out!" I shouted before closing the door. I sprinted for a bit so that I could get there at least an hour earlier. I don't want to upset her almightyness because I got there one minute late. I have to take my precautions.

"Its going to be nice today" The rising sun was just as beautiful as ever. The brisk cool breeze was soothing my body and awakening whatever piece of me that was still sleeping. Ahh, this feels kind of good.. Oh!

"Ah.. Sorry about that" I can't believe I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I hope she didn't get hurt when I bumped into her.

"Its alright, I'm the one at fault for not paying attention" The girl with long blue hair said as she took my hand and lifted herself up with my support.

"Hmph, I guess that makes two of us"

"Oh?" She smiled while she stared at me for a moment "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Not that I know of.. Do you go to North High?"

"No, I go to a separete one. I'm sorry, maybe I mistook you for someone else"

"Yeah.." This feels awkward. ".. Sorry, but I must be going. I have to meet someone in about an hour but I want to make sure I get there before she does"

"I see. Then please hurry, it would be a shame if I end up ruining your date"

"I wouldn't call it a date.. More like a pain in the-"

"Oh dear. My friends are waiting for me to meet them. Well, have a nice day"

"Yeah, have a nice day" I left dashing but before I got any further..

"Wait!"

I stopped and turned wondering what she wanted.

"What is your name?"

Normally, I wouldn't give my name to strangers. But this time, I guess my mouth auto answered without my concent.. "Well, everyone calls me, Kyon" Gah!, why did I tell her my nick name?.

"Kyon.. Mine is Asakura. Ryoko Asakura"

"Asakura.." I think I heard that name before. "I'll remember that" This is like one of those movies where two strangers meet and are fated to see each other in the future.. Like I'll believe that crap.

"Please do" She smiled at me one more time before running off as I watched her get farther away. You know, maybe we will see each other again.

"Argh, quit thinking such stupid things!" I said to myself out loud with people turning their heads to look at me like if I was losing my mind.. I sprinted to the spot where we were supposed to meet and found myself safe with nobody by the name, Haruhi present. Yes!.

I stopped to rest for a bit and before I knew it, Haruhi arrived with a shocked expression on her face. Hah, you weren't expecting to see me this early, huh?. Good thing I got here at least five minutes earlier then you. The morning is still young, maybe I'll ask her to go somewhere more entertaining then trying to find the impossible. Or have a decent conversation for once.

She walked closer to me, now upset that she was the last one to arrive. Oh well, get here a little earlier next time. Now you get stuck paying for our drinks for being late.. Well not technically, but she was the last one here, right?.

"Morning, Haruhi"

**End**

**A/N: Nagato managed to save Ryoko in the end, but now she has to live her life separate from Kyon's and the others. Too bad Kyon will never notice D;. Sorry, I'm terrible when it comes to happy endings where the protagonist ends up with the girl, etc.. as they tend to end with corny fluff XD**

**I'm content with the ending of this story, although It could of been written and constructed better(Yes, I kind of rushed this entire story, but I guess you guys figured that already?). I mean, I just wrote what was on my mind and I kind of forgot what I've written in my last chapters O.o I need to re-read through it and read how I constructed this whole thing.**

**Next Story should be a little better, I'm going to start reading more stories to broaden my knowledge of writing, I will also start focusing on plots and orchastrate everything so that it can flow more smoothly. Thank you all for your reviews and hope you enjoyed this story(Even just a little!).**


End file.
